Stipped
by Kalalina
Summary: Bellatrix ist in Spiellaune. Auf welche Art? Lesen und rausfinden! Songfic: Stripped von Rammstein  Depeche Mode


**Disclamer:** Ich hab mir mal wieder bei JKR einige Figuren ausgeliehen und drum herum meine Geschichte geschrieben. Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass mir die Idee kam, als ich Rammstein mit dem Song „Stripped", was ursprünglich von Depech Mode ist, gehört habe.

_Worum es geht: lesen und selber raus finden…_

Stripped

Es war immer derselbe Song und keiner konnte sagen, warum es so war. Muggel. Es war sogar ein Song der Muggel und dabei hatte sie diese unreinen, unfähigen Kreaturen schon immer verabscheut. Hass war alles, was sie ihnen sonst entgegen brachte. Und doch hatte sie immer wenn sie es tat, diesen Song auf den Lippen. Selbst die Jahre hatten ihre Leidenschaft nicht im Geringsten gebrochen.

Ihre Aufgabe war klar und Bellatrix Lestrange versuchte nicht einmal dieses sadistische Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ja, sie hatte Spaß daran und jeder wusste es. Warum auch nicht?

In absoluter Hochstimmung stimmte sie schließlich das Lied ihrer Wahl an und umkreiste den Menschen vor sich.

**Come with me Into th****e trees **

**We'll lay on the grass **

**And let the hours pass **

**Take my hand **

**Come back to the land **

**Let's get away **

**Just for one day **

Er war gefesselt, auf seine Knie gezwungen und kaum in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Sie musterte ihn und nahm ihn doch nicht wahr. Wie immer sah Bellatrix darin kein Lebewesen, sondern ein Spielzeug zu ihrem persönlichen, einzigartigen vergnügen geschaffen. Ein Geschenk, eine Belohnung für gute Taten. Wobei es sich bei den guten Taten um Ansichtssache handelte, denn nicht jeder hätte ihr dabei zugestimmt.

Die Erregung des Augenblicks spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, als sie dem Mann vor sich mit einem spitzen Fingernagel die Wange aufriss.

„Ich will dich nackt sehen." Zischte sie in sein Ohr. Seine Augen blickten gehetzt in die ihren und konnten diesem Blick doch nicht standhalten. „Lass mich dich nackt sehen, nackt bis auf die Knochen."

Ihr Lachen war unnatürlich, grausam, giftig. Lasziv leckte sie sich die Lippen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Gier, Trieb und Wahnsinn so deutlich wider, dass nur eine Chance blieb, nicht in dieses Chaos gezogen zu werden. Doch keiner der umstehenden Menschen war in der Lage, den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Der Kreis blieb standhaft, wenn auch deutlich angeekelt. Auch wenn dieses Ritual an sich nichts Neues war, so schockierte Bellatrix wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

Wie von Geisterhand gereicht, hatte sie plötzlich eine Scherbe in der Hand. Voller Besessenheit und lüsterner Leidenschaft brachte sie ihr Gesicht näher an seines heran.

„Na, wie gefällt dir das? Du bist hier und darfst mit mir spielen." Grinste sie ihn sadistisch an. „Und ich liebe diese Spiele. Ich werde dich nackt sehen. Lass mich dich nackt bis zu den Knochen sehen."

Ihre Spuke tropfte an seiner Wange entlang. Ihr Atem roch streng und fast faulig in seiner Nase. Er war angewidert und hatte doch keine Chance. Und wieder stimmte sie ihr Lied an.

**Metropolis Has nothing on this**

**You're breathing in fumes**

**I taste when we kiss**

**Take my hand**

**Come back to the land**

**Where everything's ours**

**For a few hours**

"Du wirst mir gehören." Kicherte sie und drückte ihren Finger auf der einen Seite und ihre Scherbe auf der anderen Seite seiner Rippen tief ins Fleisch.

Und doch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Fast enttäuscht setzte sie nach. Wieder und wieder. Blut rann unter seinen zerfetzten Kleidern hervor, bildete eine Pfütze auf dem Boden, in der sie watete. Ihre Stiefel erzeugten ein Geräusch auf dem Boden, welches jedem Anderen den Magen umdrehen konnte. Und doch nahm sie es nicht einmal richtig wahr. Zu sehr war sie ihrem Wahn verfallen.

„Ich werde es genießen, dich nackt zu sehen. Jeden einzelnen, nackten Knochen werde ich sehen. Ich werde dich spüren, wie dich nie einer gespürt hat." Und wieder hatte sie dieses lüsterne, alles verschlingende, sadistische Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ihre Zunge probierte seinen Geschmack, den Geschmack der Furcht auf seiner Haut. Das Blut, das aus all den kleinen, harmlosen Wunden rann. Genussvoll ließ sie sich diese Mischung auf der Zunge zergehen. Sog sie ein mit jedem Atemzug.

„Bellatrix!" drangen in ihren Ohren sinnlich gehauchte Worte zu ihrem Geist vor.

Damit hatte das Spiel, ihr Spiel endgültig begonnen. Der Ring war frei und sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Und noch hatte sie einige Zeilen ihn ihrem Lied, um den letzten Akt zu genießen, vollkommen auszukosten.

**Let me hear you Make decisions**

**Without your television**

"Zeig mir, was ich sehen will." Flüsterte Bellatrix verführerisch, verschwörerisch, gierig in sein Ohr.

Der Mann wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Das Blut vernebelte seine Sinne. Ihre Hände auf seinem Körper waren unrein, schmutzig, giftig. Tödlich.

**Let me hear you speaking Just for me**

**Le****t me see you Stripped down to the bone**

"Ich will dich sehen, wie dich nie jemand gesehen hat." Lockte sie seinen Geist, verdrehte ihm alles, was ihm noch geblieben war.

Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er durchaus gewillt war, ihr nachzugeben, ihre Forderungen nach seiner Stimme zu erfüllen. Und doch schrie alles in ihm dagegen. Er wollte sich nicht einfach geschlagen geben, ihr nicht nachgeben, ihr nicht zeigen, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

**Let me hear you sp****eaking Just for me**

**Let me see you Stripped down to the bone**

"Sing für mich, kleines Vögelchen. Sing für mich." Rief sie ihm zu, berührte kaum seine Haut und löste doch noch mehr Schmerzen aus.

Voller Extasse biss sie sich auf die Lippe, kostete jeden noch so kleinen Augenblick seiner Schmerzen voll aus. Ganze Fetzen seines Fleisches hatte sie ihm von den Knochen geschält, ganz wie sie es versprochen hatte.

„Oh ja, ich werde dich nackt sehen, bis auf die Knochen." Sah sie auf ihn nieder, wie auf ein Stück Dreck, dass ihr im Weg lag.

**Let me hear you crying Just for me**

„Finite Silencio!" waren ihre letzten Worte, ehe sie mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht ihm gegenüber zusammenbrach und ein wildes Lachen ausstieß.

_Und? Wie hat euch diese kurze, finstere Story gefallen? Bitte lasst mir ein kurzes Review da, damit ich besser werden kann. Bin für alles dankbar._


End file.
